Currently, in many business establishments, shelves are restocked manually. More particularly, a stocker will lift a box having items to be stocked on a particular shelf. Often times, the stocker will position the box with the items to be stocked with one box edge on the shelf lip and an opposing box side pressed against the stockers torso. Many times, if the stocker moves or changes positions, the box can slip away from the torso and fall to the ground.
In light of this problem, a need has developed to provide an improved method of stocking shelves in a retail establishment such as a supermarket, drug store or the like. The present invention solves this need by providing a lifting aid apparatus which facilitates supporting the end of the box opposite that resting on the shelf lip. With the inventive lifting aid apparatus, the stocker does not have to worry about moving or changing positions since the box containing the items to be shelved is adequately supported by the inventive lifting aid device.